


Orella

by intoapuddle



Series: Eight Days of Kink-o-Ween [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-01-17 03:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Dan is in an unconventional relationship. It's loving and deep and perfect, until one day, Dan catches his tentacle sea creature lover with another man.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Eight Days of Kink-o-Ween [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532555
Comments: 25
Kudos: 105





	1. Orella

The aquarium is squeaky clean, alive with new plants.

It is ready for the new creatures that are about to inhabit it. Shrimp and snails, waiting inside the portable tank Dan brought them in from the store.

The aquarium next to this one is massive, though the one meant for the shrimp and snails is impressive in its own right. The other one is colourful with different types of fish and a frankly excessively detailed interior. Dan loves it. His interest in aquatic creatures and interior design are merging well, doing this. They aren’t meant for public display, as Dan lives a life of solitude far out in the forest. He doesn’t have people over.

It isn’t meant for anyone but Dan. For Dan, and for _her_.

Dan places the portable tank inside the aquarium and watches as the creatures make their way outside. It is going to take a while for the snails, but the shrimp are quick to explore the plants he placed for them to munch on.

The old snails are in a plastic bag, dead to the world. They are quite massive by now, about the length of Dan’s feet and nearly as wide. Dan leaves the new, alive snails to their own devices, picks up the bag of dead snails, puts on his rain boots and makes his way outside.

The ground is moist after several days of rain. The grass and moss make noises for every step he takes, covering his once green boots in watery soil.

The walk is fairly short, and Dan enjoys it. The skies are starting to clear, promising a few sunny days ahead. Dan doesn’t mind the rain. In some ways, he prefers it. He spends most of his time inside, and the time that he doesn’t, he spends with _her_. And she loves the rain, so Dan loves it, too.

As Dan opens the gates to the abandoned research facility, he hears her emerge. It is a fairly small, open land, near the edge of the sea. The sea is closed off by steel bars, raised high up into the sky, as tall as the fences surrounding the area. It is ideal for her. Dan can hardly believe his luck, living this close to the old facility.

Dan stands by the steel bars and watches as Orella slides out of the sea and makes her way to him. She is glistening. Her pearly pink skin is shiny and hydrated after a few days below the surface. Her six long limbs carry her well. She is much stronger and much faster than Dan, when she wants to be.

“Hey, Ori,” Dan says and he can’t suppress the smile that dimples his cheeks as she reacts to his voice.

She goes faster. She already sensed his presence, but there is an urgency to her now.

Orella doesn’t understand more than a few words. She knows her own name, but apart from that she can only distinguish ‘snails’ and ‘food’ from each other.

It doesn’t really matter, because even if it isn’t verbal, they have found ways to communicate.

“I brought snails,” Dan says.

She is behind the steel bars now, right in front of Dan, shadowing him with her size. She extends two tentacles, and it doesn’t take long for her to find him. They slither over his hands, covering them with thin secrete, clearly excited about getting her favourite treat.

“Alright, alright, hold on,” Dan laughs.

He opens up the plastic bag and she reaches inside immediately, pulling the large snails out one by one, pushing them below her body and into her mouth. It doesn’t take more than a few minutes for her to eat them all up, all the while caressing Dan’s hands. She sucks at him excitedly, but it doesn’t hurt.

“Yeah, I missed you, too,” Dan murmurs, turning his hand palm up.

The suction cup attaches to it, and the difference is staggering. He doesn’t have to speak, because Orella feels what he says. When they’re skin to skin, communication really isn’t an issue.

Once she is done eating, Dan puts the plastic bag into the pocket of his raincoat. He unzips it, shrugs out of it, and pulls his T-shirt off. Orella pushes herself against the steel bars in excitement, but she lets him undress in peace.

It is a bit cold, and Dan’s nipples stand on edge, but Orella is warm. He walks towards the steel bars. She wraps all of her long limbs around his torso. She slides down his arms and over his cheek and around his neck. Dan smiles. When they are like this, he understands her, too. The amount of love and affection she brings into each touch still overwhelms him.

Dan sits down, his back to the steel bars, and closes his eyes. She touches and touches. She makes sure to stay away from his hair, knowing how hard it is to get the moisture out.

“I got new snails,” Dan tells her. Orella strokes his cheek. “I think I know how to make them even bigger.”

She responds by wrapping loosely around his neck. He turns his head, kissing the tentacle beside it.

“I hope you had a good few days away,” he whispers. “I’m glad you came back.”

Orella’s touches say _’I would never leave’_. It is a fear of Dan’s anyway. Despite their close bond, Orella is not human, and he would never fault her if she were to take off for good. Them meeting was a coincidence, after all, something neither of them had planned for.

Dan has never been as happy as he has been since Orella came into his life. 

He spends the next few hours with her, touching and connecting and talking, soothing all the longing that was built up since they saw each other last.

-

Prodding, prodding, prodding.

Dan struggles against the silky smooth restraints around his wrists. Not because he wants her to let go, but because he wants more. She fucks him harder when he squirms. She goes deeper when he cries. She rewards him by littering his neck with pretty bruises, red and aching from the suction.

There is no sensation like this. Every one of Dan’s senses comes alive. He sucks and he spreads and he cries out. The taste is intoxicating. The scent is maddening. The pain is blissful. The pleasure is explosive.

When they met, Dan never thought they would end up like this. He knew of so called ‘sea monsters’, and some of their particular needs, but his relationship with Orella is not at all like what was described. She doesn’t force herself on him. She doesn’t ask for more than he can give. It is about more than sex. It is about love, and vulnerability.

Dan gets on his knees, holding onto the steel bars. He pushes his forehead against her body on the other side. She fucks him and pushes into his mouth until he is gagging and cumming. Sex is something different with her. She manages to make him cum so many times in such a short amount of time that it shouldn’t be possible.

He can feel it when she’s close. Its his favourite part. She goes stiff, almost robotic in her movements, completely unforgiving. Dan’s moans rattle out of him. He is helpless against the pleasurable pain as she goes harder, faster, holding onto him so tight it should feel scarier than it does.

When she comes, it pours out of the tips of her limbs. Dan is absolutely covered in it, filthy like a slut.

“Please,” he moans. “Oh, my God.”

She strokes his cock and he chokes on his breath, coming hard against the touch.

After, she washes him off. The sea creatures Dan has heard described always want to leave their ‘victim’ covered with them, to show that they’re taken. Orella is careful and gentle as she massages water onto Dan’s skin, soothing and kind. She attempts to make his hair look somewhat decent. It makes Dan laugh.

Maybe she is satisfied with the evidence of their actions as bruises on Dan’s skin.

Dan quite likes them, anyway.

-

When Dan wakes up from the sound of his own voice begging for something to take him harder, to pleaspleaseplease fuck him like a good boy, his underwear a sticky mess, he knows that it’s time to go back.

The craving is getting more frequent now. It’s been like that since feelings got involved.

It’s deeper, more emotional, now that it’s mutual.

Dan used to treat her like a toy. He didn’t think of it like that at the time, but that was what he was doing, essentially. He was the one being fucked and bruised but he was the one that did it just to get off.

He used to scoff at the people on the deeply hidden online forums that claimed that these kinds of sea creatures have feelings beyond sexual desire. But then, Dan wasn’t actually communicating with Orella at the time. Once he started to, he was done for. There was no question about it.

Dan goes two weeks before he gets the shakes and the wet dreams and the emotional tantrums, now.

So he returns.

It is always worth it. Once those slick limbs cover his body, secrete pouring over him, the suction tightening his skin, he can finally relax. His heart fills with love and understanding. It only takes the feeling of a particularly erratic tentacle nudging his hole for him to cum. It makes his whole body go stiff. The orgasm is practically punched out of him.

It makes Dan relaxed and smooth, open for the taking. Orella wastes no time. She pushes him down to lie flat on his chest, pushes his ass up in the air, and spreads his cheeks with two tentacles. The third one hovers over his hole. Dan can feel the heat coming off it, the secrete dripping onto him.

Dan twitches and whimpers. Nothing happens.

“Please,” he cries.

Orella enters him slowly and swells once she is inside. Stars sparkle on the backs of Dan’s eyelids. He’s so filled with joy and pleasure that he doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He ends up doing both.

There’s a low hum. That means he is being good.

Dan will make sure to be extra good today. Orella deserves it.

-

The idea of being scared of Orella is so far off now that Dan barely remembers what it felt like.

They trust each other. It wasn’t easy for Orella either, when Dan realised he couldn’t just leave her to die on her own. He had no clue if he was able to make her well again, but if he didn’t, he wanted to give her a decent passing. He had expected them to part ways once she got well enough to swim on her own, but Orella is adamant in staying, just as adamant as Dan is about visiting.

And so, he visits. Often.

Sometimes, he feeds her treats and talks to her. She massages his shoulders and listens, like she understands. Most of the times, though, it is far more than that. Orella has needs and Dan is absolutely willing to fulfil them. They fuck hard and it’s intense and it’s everything Dan could have ever dreamed of.

It stays like that, until Orella leaves for her feeding. Dan can’t feed her snails and think that that is enough - she has to hunt on her own. It can take a week, maybe more, but then she returns. The sex is even better after they have spent time apart.

Dan packages the snails one afternoon, ready to head towards the research facility. The sun is shining and the ground is dry. Dan doesn’t even have to wear a jacket. He decides to wear favourite sneakers. Orella doesn’t like clothes, but she is happy when Dan is happy. And wearing nice clothing makes Dan happy.

He has a skip to his step, making his way there, hoping that today is the kind of day when Orella wants him. Dan has been dreaming of it. Behind his eyes are visions of long, smooth limbs and cups sticking to his body and throbbing, swelling tentacles inside of him.

Dan opens the gates to the facility. At first, nothing looks out of the ordinary. It isn’t until he passes one of the walls that he hears the noise.

And what a noise it is.

There are high, breathy moans that turn into loud cries of pleasure. There’s a slick sound that Dan is well familiar with. Someone is getting fucked hard and if this was a different situation, that would be hot.

Dan peeks from behind the wall to see a young man with pale white skin and dark brown hair at the mercy of Orella.

His body is lean and muscular. He is spreading his legs, ass full, tongue teasing the tip of a tentacle. His face is flushed pink.

He is good. Dan can see that.

That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.

Every horny, pained moan from him is like a knife to Dan’s gut. He waits for a while until he realises it’s useless. Orella won’t be done with him for a while.

Dan has heard about people that were replaced before, but he never thought he would be one of them.

When Dan comes home, he takes a nearly scalding hot shower. He has nothing but the sick, gut-twisting feeling of betrayal to wash off today. When he gets out, he doesn’t feel clean.

-

His name is Phil.

When Dan returns, throat sore and vision blurry, he notices a name tag on the blue shirt tossed among the pile of clothes behind a wall at the facility.

Phil is standing up this time. His back is against the steel bars. He’s holding on to them, as Orella slithers around his legs, up his torso, over his chest. She massages his cock slowly. It looks excruciating. Phil is panting. The cockhead is so red it is almost pushing to purple.

He isn’t loud. Any noise gets caught in his throat. The only tell is the hard, fat cock between his legs, his shaking shoulders, and the tears running down his cheeks.

He’s gorgeous.

Orella goes faster. It hardly leaves any part of Phil untouched. Phil is nearing overstimulated panic but Dan knows it won’t go there. It just feels like it. It feels like the worst feeling in the world until it doesn’t. Because giving in means a world of pleasure. It’s a feeling so strong Dan used to be scared of it.

Now he craves it.

But he isn’t getting what he wants. His lover has chosen another.

Phil releases a high pitched yelp as he comes. Cum flies everywhere. He fucks against the tentacles and he keeps coming. Orella gets filthy with it.

Dan pulls himself out of his jeans and comes after three strokes.

He leaves, panting, unfulfilled, knowing another man is getting exactly what Dan had been starting to take for granted.

-

Watching isn’t enough to replace the actual act, but it is something.

Dan isn’t sure who he is more attracted to. He has never been drawn to a person in this way. Before Orella, Dan thought he had had meaningful relationships. After, he realised that they had been nothing in comparison. So Dan’s focus shifted from humans. He eventually found videos online, of others filming themselves with their creatures. Even watching those, Dan found himself focusing on the creatures. The human was simply a stand in, someone that Dan could imagine replacing.

But Phil is attractive. As Orella fucks him and makes him kneel and take everything, Dan feels an urge to do the same. He can imagine fucking Phil, because Phil is unlike any person he has seen getting fucked like this.

Orella strokes Phil’s cock and balls, down, low. Phil is lying on his back, legs in the air, bent at the knees. He braces himself against the steel bars.

“Fuck,” Phil groans. “Please.”

Orella keeps up the torturous stroking. Phil looks to be in agony. Dan pulls his dick out. He touches himself to the sight of Phil, shaking, shaking, shaking, and going completely stiff. Phil’s body convulses as he comes. Orella comes at the same time, practically draining every orifice onto Phil who begs for it and writhes around in painful pleasure until it is only pleasure.

She holds Phil as they come down.

Dan comes to the sight of those sticky, silky limbs covering him, the little kisses Phil places on them.

When Dan tucks himself back in his pants, he listens to Phil breathe slowly. He wipes his hands on Phil's jeans. You can't tell it's there but Dan feels a sick thrill knowing.

When Dan listens harder, he realises that Phil isn't just breathing. He is saying something, over and over again, in an urgent whisper full of emotion.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

Dan's heart twists inside his chest. He sinks to the ground. The tears start to fall. His body feels weak. He feels so lonely, watching from afar. He can't help but ask himself if Orella misses him, or if she is happy with Phil.

Dan stays, and hides. He doesn't know how long it takes, but when Phil gets up and puts his clothes back on, it is dark out and the crickets are loud.

When Phil is gone, Dan approaches Orella with hesitancy.

She moves when she senses Dan's presence. Dan takes his clothes off on instinct.

It feels natural, but Dan is still surprised when Orella immediately takes him in. She wraps her tentacles around him in a tight grip that isn't suffocating. Dan cries because for a moment, he just feels held. Loved. He kisses a tentacle, moved by the feeling of it wrapped around him without any other intention but to comfort him.

Dan slumps on the ground. Orella keeps touching, and eventually the suction starts. Dan vibrates where he is sat, eyes falling closed. This isn't about her. She is satisfied. She doesn't technically need Dan. But she still pleasures him. She strokes his cock and balls and Dan thinks about how she just did the same to Phil. 

Orella is slow, but Dan comes quickly regardless. The feeling he has craved is all around him and he hasn't been rejected. He hasn't been replaced.

He can feel it through every touch. Dan still belongs to her, but so does Phil.

A suggestion hangs in the air as Orella strokes Dan’s cheek. 

Dan finds himself considering it as he falls asleep in Orella’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and to conclude eight days of kink-o-ween, thank you for reading!!<3
> 
> the 2nd (and final) part of this fic comes out sometime next week :)
> 
> if you liked it, please consider sharing on [twitter](https://twitter.com/intoapuddle/status/1190028235729522688) and/or [tumblr](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/188730275478/unconventional-part-1-out-of-2-explicit-31k)
> 
> and to the person that prompted this, you are the most wholesome pervert i know <3


	2. Phil

A couple days later, Dan reenters the research facility.

The sun just rose. The air is cold and crisp. Dan isn’t here to enjoy that, though. He is here because he knows that Phil could be here at any moment, and Phil would simply take his clothes off and let himself get fucked. Dan isn’t planning on doing that yet.

He sits next to Orella, who looks like she’s just starting to wake up. Dan lays a hand flat on the ground next to her. She takes it. It makes Dan feel warm all over.

Dan isn’t sure exactly what he’s planning. He hasn’t been in a situation like this before. He just knows that he has to introduce himself to Phil, and make up some type of agreement. Dan knows what Orella wants, and when Orella wants something, Dan wants it too. He isn’t sure what Phil would think, though. He doesn’t even know that Dan exists.

Besides, it could be weird. His relationship with Orella is personal to him, and sharing something like that with another person could make it feel like less.

The last thing Dan wants to feel with Orella, is the feeling of being replaceable. She means more to him than that, and he hopes that he means just as much to her.

As soon as he thinks the thought, Orella reassures him. She strokes his cheek and flicks a tentacle at his hair. It makes Dan laugh. Some of his worries fade. He still feels that it’s important that Phil knows, though. It could be more possessive than anything, really. Dan wants Phil to know that Orella had someone before him, and that she won’t give him up just for Phil.

There’s a sound of rustling among the bushes at the far end of the research facility. Dan can feel Orella’s excitement. She knows what that sound means, apparently. She knows that it means that Phil is coming and that he’ll bend over for her and let her fuck his hole. Dan sighs his frustration. Orella strokes his cheek.

When Phil finally arrives, he’s completely naked.

He might just be an idiot for all Dan knows, but he swears he doesn’t notice Dan at first. Phil walks up to Orella and when Dan’s eyes linger on Phil’s soft cock, rolled all the way into his pretty pink foreskin, he lets out some type of noise. Phil looks at him, then. He looks right into Dan’s eyes, chokes on his breath, and immediately covers his dick with his hands.

He looks so frightened that Dan almost feels bad for him.

“I’ve seen you before,” Dan says. “Don’t be shy.”

Phil looks terrified by now. It only makes Dan want to amp it up.

Who does he think he is, coming in here acting like he owns the place? How could he be so stupid and entitled? Phil is good-looking and good to Orella, but Dan is fucking angry at him.

“I’ve seen you bent over, taking it like a slut,” he spits out. “I’ve seen her come all over your little whore body and I heard you scream for more.”

A tentacle tightens around Dan’s wrist, then. Dan isn’t being good right now, it tells him. He gulps, taken aback by the unexpected reprimand. Phil’s eyes change once he notices it. Something like a smirk begins to play on his lips. Dan wants to slap it right off his gorgeous face.

At that, Orella pulls Dan up to stand. She strokes his body, up and down, while holding onto his wrists and ankles. It’s as if she’s showing him off to Phil and that’s… different. Dan can feel it in every touch, how badly she wants Phil to come nearer, to touch both of them.

Dan wants it, too. He wants it even if he’s angry and jealous and heartbroken.

“She wants you to take my clothes off.”

Dan’s voice is quiet, choked. Phil just watches, chin slack.

“Feel,” Dan says. “She’ll tell you.”

Phil approaches, then, until he’s close enough for Orella to stroke his arm. Phil visibly shudders at the faint touch. His hands stop covering his dick and he takes a hold of her. She gets his face wet, smearing it with her juices, and he takes her in his mouth. Orella rubs along the outline of Dan’s cock in his jeans. She really wants it this bad.

The mood changes. Phil takes a step towards Dan. Orella keeps a tentacle stretched over his shoulders, almost keeping him in place. Dan says nothing. He simply lets Phil undress him. At first he’s tentative but then he’s eager, pulling at the fabric so hard Dan’s surprised it doesn’t tear.

Once all the clothes are off, Phil stares into Dan’s eyes with a burning glare. Maybe Dan isn’t the only person that feels possessive of Orella. But that doesn’t matter. Dan was with Orella first, and that must mean something.

Right now, it means staring straight into the eyes of a stranger who just undressed you. Orella is stroking Dan’s dick and it is making his knees weak. He watches as one of her tentacles moves down Phil’s body and takes hold of his cock. Phil’s expression changes from the charged aggression he directed at Dan. Right now, desire is all that is written on his face. For a moment, Dan stops feeling angry. He stops feeling jealous. Instead, he regards the man in front of him and gets that same feeling he got while watching from the bushes while Orella fucked him. He feels that desire, too. Not the desire to watch. Not the desire to replace Phil. But the desire to touch him, himself. The desire to be touched by him.

Phil seems to notice it, when Dan starts to feel it, because he reaches out. He grabs Dan by the back of his head and pushes him closer to his face. They stop. They breathe hot breaths against one another as Orella gets even more excited, stroking them both with intent. A million conflicts make their way through Dan’s mind. He isn’t sure if this is what he truly wants. He never figured it could be an option. Now, faced with it, he’s a lot more into the idea than he would have ever dreamed he could be.

The small distance between them is closed by Phil. He kisses Dan’s lips, a brief thing, and then he kisses him again. Dan melts into it. He grabs Phil’s hips to keep him in place as they exchange kiss after kiss; growing more passionate for every single one. Orella strokes them both. Dan feels her tentacle push between his cheeks but she doesn’t sink inside. She just massages him, and he assumes she is doing the same to Phil by the way Phil momentarily stumbles forward as he gasps and moans and grabs Dan harder.

“Fuck,” Dan groans, “she likes you.”

Phil nods fervently. At this point, they’re chest to chest. Skin meeting skin as the slick sound of Orella jerking them off and massaging their holes fills the air.

Phil comes first. It’s intense enough for Dan to follow quickly after, as he feels Phil shudder and thrash in his arms. It’s too much, in the best ways. Dan lies down on the ground and Phil comes on top, kissing him slowly as Orella finally covers them with her cum.

-

Dan isn’t avoiding her. At least, that’s what he tells himself.

Hiding away in his cabin as the rain pours down, he is starting to feel the aches of being apart. He has had wet dreams the past three nights. Only, they haven’t just been filled with Orella. He hasn’t just imagined the way her slick limbs feel, running across his body, gagging him, filling him up. He has been imagining someone else as well. A man with dark hair and pale skin that kissed him, over and over, as Orella fucked him.

Deep diving online, there isn’t much to find about sea creatures taking two human lovers at once. There are people that bring their partners into it, but it’s not the same as what Dan has been experiencing. The partners of these people don’t develop the same bond with the creature. They are simply there to enjoy the superficial pleasures of it, and nothing more. Dan can’t find anything about two people sharing the same bond with the creature, coming together to enjoy themselves.

It makes him feel wrong. It makes him feel like maybe this is his time to leave. He’s been nurturing and caring for Orella for a long time now. She might be ready to move on from him, and is doing so by taking a new lover and slowly easing Dan out of the equation.

That’s not what he felt, when it was the three of them. At the time, all he felt was Orella’s deep love for them both as they breathed together in the aftermath of what they’d just experienced. There was nothing there to fill Dan’s mind with doubt then. It just seems too good to be true. When Dan woke up, Phil was gone, and Orella was cradling him. Dan didn’t know what that meant, and for the past couple weeks he’s been turning it all over in his mind on his own, trying to make sense of something that, according to people online, doesn’t happen.

Knowing that visiting Orella isn’t only about the two of them anymore hurts in its own way. When Phil isn’t there, it feels like it did before. But Dan can no longer go over there and be completely sure that he’ll get that. There is always a risk that Phil is going to be around.

Or, chance. Dan wakes up from the sound of his own voice, moaning Phil’s name like he can’t get enough. He finds himself disappointed in the solitude he finds, sweating on his bed, rutting his cock against the mattress like a teenager.

No matter what people say online, or whether it makes sense, Dan can’t keep himself away forever. He is starting to feel sick with it. His head is all fuzzy and he knows what will make it clear up again. It’s about his own health at this point. Nothing else.

Wrapping his mind up in that perspective makes him get up from the bed, get ready and have breakfast at rapid speed, before he packs up the new snails to bring to his lover.

-

On the small, hidden path to the abandoned research facility, Dan hears a voice.

At first he thinks that it’s birds singing, but then he realises. He stops in his tracks and looks around, only to find Phil falling into step behind him.

“Hey,” Phil says, a bright smile on his face. “Were you gonna--”

He glances at the bag of dead, oversized snails in Dan’s hand. Dan’s tongue dries up like a sponge. He doesn’t talk to people, really. He keeps to himself for a reason. Yet Phil smiles at him like he’s a normal person, like they’re about to do something ordinary, and like there is nothing to question about it.

“Yeah,” Dan says, as he begins walking again.

“Does she like those?” Phil asks. “What are they, anyway?”

“Snails.”

Dan attempts to swallow, but it only makes him cough. Phil hums to himself like an idiot.

“She’s lucky to have you, huh?” he asks.

Dan frowns. Phil stops once they reach the entrance, and so Dan finds himself stopping, too. He has no clue as to why. He should just go to Orella. He didn’t come here to have awkward small talk with his lover’s side ho.

“I’m the lucky one,” Dan says with a shrug.

When he looks at Phil’s face this time, he finds himself returning the smile. Like an idiot. It’s shy and hesitant but it’s a smile nonetheless. Dan’s heart flutters as his stomach swoops.

“I could,” Phil gestures back at the path, “leave if you want me to. You know. Like. I know you two are…”

He shrugs awkwardly. He seems so desperate, wanting Dan to fill in the blanks so badly. Dan almost feels sorry for him. He huffs a breath.

“It’s fine.” Dan didn’t plan on saying that at all. “You can come with. I’ll let you feed her.”

Phil’s eyes light up and the nerves in his shoulders go away for a bit.

“Oh!” he says. He sounds absolutely delighted. “Okay!”

Dan grins. His cheeks feel warm under Phil’s gaze.

“Hey,” Phil says, right as Dan is about to walk in through the broken piece of wall. “I was just wondering, what’s your name?”

“Dan,” Dan says. “And you’re Phil.”

“How’d---”

Phil isn’t wearing the shirt with the name tag today. Shit.

Dan blushes a deep red.

“I saw your shirt once,” he says. “The one with the name tag? Um…”

“Oh,” Phil says.

A few weeks ago, Dan was comfortable telling Phil that he had watched him get fucked like a slut before. Right now, all of that seems surreal and embarrassing. Dan clears his throat, hoping his heart will stop beating fast like he has some type of dumb crush on this guy.

“Come on,” Dan says, entering the facility at last.

Phil follows his trail. Dan’s heart does not in fact stop beating fast like he has some dumb crush on this guy.

-

Orella doesn’t exude the same excitement as she usually does when they approach her. Even with the snails in hand, Dan can feel the anxious energy coming from her.

“Hi,” Dan says, voice soft.

He comes near, but doesn’t touch. Her tentacles haven’t come between the bars yet. She looks beautiful, shining pink with moisture in the morning sun. Dan wants to touch so badly. He missed her so much.

“I brought you something.”

He glances at Phil, and holds out the snails. Phil hesitates.

“Shouldn’t you…?”

Dan raises an eyebrow.

“I said you’d get to,” he argues.

“Yeah, but…”

“But what, Phil?”

Phil takes the snails. He smiles nervously.

“I think she kinda…” he stalls, as always, and Dan wants to kill him. “I think she’s feeling a bit hurt. Since you’ve been away, right?”

Oh.

Dan’s heart _hurts_.

He takes off his shirt, not caring that Phil is standing there being awkward. He sits down by the bars as his eyes fill with tears. He pushes his knees up to his chin and wishes that Orella would embrace him.

“Baby,” he says. His voice is choked. “I’m so sorry.”

Orella begins to move. Dan holds back a sob. She has never held off on touching him for this long before.

“I thought you..”

Dan stops himself before he can finish. It’s useless, trying to communicate when she isn’t touching him. She doesn’t understand. Maybe Orella already wrote him off, assuming he’d left for good. 

Dan cries. He cries because he fucked up and he cries because apparently Phil is a better mate to her than he ever could be.

Dan ends up covering his eyes and folding in on himself. He is too overcome by these feelings to be able to hold it together for Phil. His lover doesn’t want him anymore. Orella was choosing between them after all. She decided to take the one that didn’t coop themselves up in their home, pretending like they couldn’t feel attracted to the other person. 

Dan has nothing now. Dan has no one now. Dan is--

A touch stops every thought spinning around in Dan’s hormone-addled brain. A reassuring tentacle, moving over his shoulder and down his back. 

It says love. 

Love, love, love. Nothing else. 

Dan stops shaking. Once he does, he notices that there are hands on his knees, willing his legs to spread open.

Dan removes his hands from over his eyes and looks at Phil who has taken a seat between Dan’s knees. Dan’s vision is still blurry with tears. Orella is touching him, too. At some point Phil took off his shirt and now they’re sat face to face, letting the creature take care of them. Phil takes Dan’s hands in his own and the riot of emotions inside of him doesn’t calm, but it doesn’t hurt. Something like excitement stirs in his chest, looking at Phil’s darkening eyes.

“She wants us both,” Phil says.

Dan blinks. The final few tears make their way down his cheeks.

“I want you both,” Phil says.

Dan lets out a nervous breath. Orella’s tentacle is warm, covering his back in secrete.

He wants Phil, too. The dreams have been proof enough but he’s wanted this for longer than that. He got off to watching Orella fuck him and it wasn’t just because he wanted to be fucked, too. Phil is the most beautiful man he’s ever seen and the fluttering and swooping in his stomach has turned into searing heat, begging him to take Phil in his arms.

“Kiss me,” Dan demands. It comes out without him meaning for it.

But the words slip out and then Phil’s hands are cradling his head as their mouths collide in a passionate, urgent kiss. Phil is already moaning. Dan’s cock is beginning to throb as it hardens and he wants nothing more than to be touched, and used, by both of them at the same time.

They kiss and undress. It’s fast and slow at the same time. Fast, because time seems to have no meaning in this moment. Slow, because things just happen and Dan can hardly register it as a change or progression. All there is are touches and kisses and eventually Dan can no longer distinguish who is touching him where. Phil’s mouth works its way all across Dan’s body and so do Orella’s limbs. It’s such a relief. Dan hasn’t even come yet, but the fuzziness of his mind is already clearing. He is exactly where he belongs now, with the one he belongs to.

“Please,” Dan pants. His voice is already become high pitched and whiny. “Oh, I promise I’ll be good.”

He feels something prod at his hole and it shoots stars inside his mind. Dan gasps.

“Please fuck me,” he sobs, spreading his legs.

Orella sinks inside and starts to swell. The stretch isn’t that bad at first, but then she begins to move and a mixture of pleasure and pain tips Dan over the edge and he comes from only that, from knowing he’s being good and taken care of, finally.

Dan doesn’t even realise Phil was sucking him off before he looks down and there’s cum dribbling down his chin. Dan swallows, eyes wide. Phil pushes his wet, slick mouth against Dan’s and they share the salty substance between their tongues. Phil is moaning and rutting his cock against Dan’s. Dan takes the time to look over Phil’s shoulder to find that Orella is fucking him, too. She’s fucking both of them and he has never felt such a clear excitement from her; so much love and ecstacy that Dan is already getting hard again.

One tentacle sweeps between their mouths and Phil’s opens up, taking it inside. Dan watches with hooded eyes as Phil takes her size, pushing deeper down his throat until he makes a choked gagging sound that goes straight to Dan’s dick.

He can’t help but lean forward to lick and kiss the rest of the tentacle, as it moves in and out of Phil’s throat. The sounds are so filthy. There’s a quelching wetness as she fucks their holes and Phil’s mouth, along with deep moans of pleasure from the both of them.

“Fuck, you’re taking it so good,” Dan moans as Orella slips out of Phil’s mouth and he coughs.

“Yeah,” Phil slurs.

He grabs a hold of the tentacle and moves it against Dan’s lips. They part willingly, and Dan sucks on it, soaked in Phil’s spit, as he keeps eye contact with him. The idea of that makes it that much better.

“Fuck, you take it well too,” Phil says, voice full of admiration. “She’s so hard for you. You want it so bad, don’t you?”

“Please,” comes muffled from Dan.

He moans, eyes shutting as his body tingles. Phil rubs his thumbs over his nipples. Dan’s back arches. The sensations are taking over, bringing him close to the edge yet again.

When Phil’s come splatters across his stomach, Dan shoots his load too. They moan and writhe against each other in the sticky mess that is a mixture of the three of them. Orella is starting to throb. Her limbs are covering them entirely, rutting between them and going in and out of their mouths, all six limbs finding somewhere to get off.

“Oh, my God,” Dan cries, coming yet again, helpless as the sensations build up inside even more.

He’s already exhausted, but Orella is relentless. He is pushing towards that panicky feeling of too much - but it won’t become too much. It’ll only get better. With Phil on top of him, it’s even more so. He feels comforted by his presence, by his kisses, by sharing this with another person. It is so much more than Dan could have ever dreamed. It is an all encompassing feeling and it hurts so good.

Orella is fucking his slippery hole and it’s getting rougher. She’s close. Dan is absolutely fucked open for her and he’s ready to take her seed. Phil is coming against Dan’s body, shaking and groaning and begging for more, just like Dan has done.

Phil bites down on Dan’s clavicle, and suddenly it happens. Orella’s suction cups empty their seeds and she fucks them with no remorse, writhing her limbs everywhere she can reach, rolling them around inside her wetness. There’s no hope for Dan’s hair and he doesn’t care. His legs are wrapped around Phil’s waist and he just takes it, takes it, takes it, because he’s a good boy that will accept his lovers’ loads.

Phil and Dan both come a final time as Orella slips out of them, going soft. It’s a faint thing, a tension of muscles that’s released, but Dan feels absolutely giddy.

Phil keeps kissing him and Dan lets him. It feels so good. His brain is floating in euphoria.

They sit side by side against the bars as Orella washes them clean. Phil feeds her snails and laughs as she eats excitedly. Dan can only watch as his chest fills with affection for the two of them. Phil catches his eye with a grin. Dan smiles back. His heart is big enough for two creatures.

“Sleep at mine tonight?” Dan suggests.

Phil blushes. Dan kisses him, and as he does he feels Phil nod.

“Yes, please,” he says as they part.

Maybe Dan doesn’t have to live a life of solitude. Maybe he can get to know another person, and share this with them. Maybe it could all be okay.

It may be unconventional, but it’ll be okay.

Orella holds them as she falls asleep. Dan rests his head against Phil’s chest. His eyelids go heavy, but he manages one final kiss before he, too, drifts off into blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading ^-^ <3!
> 
> [reblog on tumblr](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/190536733028/unconventional-chapter-22-69k-words)
> 
> [retweet on twitter](https://twitter.com/intoapuddle/status/1222599921460826112)


End file.
